Show Me Love
by Christal-R
Summary: Kelly is now the valet of a certain Raw superstar…and both of them are not happy about her new role. But when she is stuck in a relationship filled with pain and abuse, how does he get himself into the picture? Kelly/Cody. Full summary inside.
1. Kelly's New Role

**Show Me Love**

**A/N: A new story! Okay maybe I shouldn't have been doing this since I've already got so many stories to work on but still I really want to try out this new idea I got! Lol. I've decided to use Kelly Kelly and I'll give you hints of of the two other characters in this story. One is from ECW and the other from Raw. So there. I'll leave the suspense to you now, lol. So please review and let me know if I should continue on with this or not. I hope you enjoy the starting of this new story. Happy reading!**

**Synopsis****: Kelly is now the valet of a certain Raw superstar…and both of them are not happy about her new role. But when she is facing problems in her relationship, he begins to show his concern for her. Will he help her to get out of the abuse…or will she be too stubborn enough to put her own life at risk…and to let her heart be healed altogether?**

**Chapter 1 – Kelly's New Role**

The nasty reddish mark on her wrist wasn't visible to anyone's eyes as she had kept it well hidden underneath her sleeve of her jacket. The bruise was still sore so she decided it was best to not interfere with it or the pain would aggravate more. He was just upset over some little problem that he had to deal with. That was it. He had just only unleashed his anger onto her without meaning to. But that was just the conclusion that _she _made up in her head and as far as that was concerned, she was sticking to it.

She knew that he loved her so much that he had never meant to hurt her at all. As long as she was his first priority, that was all that mattered right? She had hoped that it was true as she feared of losing him forever. It seemed like it was only yesterday when Mike Miznan was her crush and now he was her boyfriend and she couldn't ask for anything better. Her life was simply perfect now.

Or so she had thought. The blonde diva made a faint smile as to convince herself that it was true. He loved her. He said so. So why have a grey cloud filled with doubts hovering over her head?

Kelly made a stop in front of the door of the women's locker room as she had finally arrived to the place she had to be in. She had just moved from ECW to the Raw brand three weeks ago and on that Monday evening would be a special one for her. She was going to get a lot of the attention….not in a debut match as she had hoped and wished to be in but instead she was given a role as a valet of a certain Raw superstar….

She didn't like the idea of it one bit. Neither did _him_.

She made a little shudder at the thought of having to be around him all the time. She hated the idea just as much as he did. It all began that morning when she was being called in at the last minute in to come into Mr. McMahon's office immediately. Fearing that her career could be jeopardized because of her lack of in ring ability, she went over to the headquarters, only to be relieved that it wasn't her career that was hanging in the balance but instead she had stepped into what had started to be her worst nightmare.

As her boss's voice rang in her head, the memory of that meeting flashed into her mind as it had come to haunt her….

"_I think you two will go great together. Not only will you get more attention outside the ring but also you can help guide Cody and help him to lift up his spirits so he can improve better in the ring. From what I've seen back in ECW, you've got some good managing skills. So with that being said, that's why I chose you Kelly and I think that you would do well as his new valet."_

_Stunned at his words, the blonde diva turned to the man sitting beside her with that same blank expression on his face. They had faked their smiles for Mr. McMahon when they both knew that they weren't going to like the idea of working together. Regardless of the situation, there was nothing that they could do anything about it. The proposition had already been made and now the rest would be up to them to make it work…._

------------

"Oh isn't that just great."

Kelly marched through the narrow corridor as she unleashed a frustrated groan after asking Jeff Hardy for a particular person she was looking for. She was already starting to get annoyed with that certain Raw superstar since he wasn't in the locker where he was supposed to be. She didn't have to search any further as she saw a figure at the farther end of the corridor. She found him at last and with a frown on her face, she wasn't pleased by what she saw.

He was sitting down…and reading?

_I don't believe this. _

But unfortunately that was reality of what she saw as a black haired superstar was sitting on a box of crates with his eyes scanning into the magazine in hand. Cody Rhodes licked his finger and went on to turn to a new page and he kept on reading without a care in the world.

Kelly scoffed with disbelief at the scene and had her hands resting on her hips before she went closer to him, making a louder noise of her boots as she went, which had eventually got his attention as he looked up and made a small smirk after seeing his valet walking over to him.

"Finally she's ready to pop the guys' eyes out. You look pretty by the way."

But she didn't take it as a joke as she went close to him and an angry glare was in order.

"Just what may I ask are you out doing here? I thought we've came to an agreement that you would wait for me. Why the hell are you here? And _reading_ all things?!"

"Hey!" said Cody as the blonde diva snatched the magazine from his hand and jumped off from the crates promptly to face her properly. "That's mine! Give it back!"

He attempted to retrieve for but Kelly made it difficult for him to get it back. She looked at the cover of the magazine and a sound of disgust was made after discovering what it was about. She turned to look back at him and she was more annoyed than before.

"Cody, you have a match to go to!" Kelly snapped. "You should be preparing for it but instead you're…reading comics?!"

"You might want to add _The Simpsons_ since that's the title of it."

"I don't give a damn if it's about Homer kicking some clown's ass--"

"You mean Krusty?" Cody cut in and made a smirk. "It doesn't have that part unfortunately."

If she wasn't at all annoyed by him, she definitely was now. She hated the fact that she had to work for him. To make matters even more complicated as it already was, it had to be like this for a long time.

"That's not the point! How come you're here when you're supposed to be in your locker room? Explain that!" 

As she placed her hands firmly on her hips and waited to get a proper answer from him, Cody folded his arms and made a small laugh and shook his head lightly as if trying to figure out whether she was just joking or not.

"Okay now before you go all snappy at me again…"

Kelly made an 'excuse me?' look at him. Cody simply rolled his eyes at this and quickly resumed to completing his sentence.

"Yes I just said snappy if case you're wondering. Anyway as I was about to say, before you go all snappy at me again, I did in fact wait for you. I've been waiting here for I don't know…maybe for fifteen minutes now? And another thing, I didn't recall you telling me to wait for you_ in _the locker room, otherwise I would have. So next time you want me to wait for you, just let me know where you want me to be and I'll wait there. Is that fine with you?"

Kelly let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go."

"After you," said Cody as he held out a hand to direct her to the corridor. The blonde diva made a roll of the eyes again and began to march off. As she did, his voice called after her.

"What's the rush? Slow down will you?"

"I'm not going to so you'll have to catch up!"

Kelly was getting near to the black curtains as the show's theme was heard blasting from the outside. That was a sign that the cameras were back on rolling and that the match was about to start.

_I can't wait to get this over with and done._

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	2. Feeling Insecure

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 – Feeling Insecure**

The match was finally over to her relief with Cody as the victor. It would be humiliating if he ended up losing to Shelton Benjamin or she would be seen as a bad manager and Kelly would be damned to see that happen to her. So now she didn't have to worry. Kelly had done her part and now he had done his.

She went inside the ring with a smile on her face and raised Cody's hand in victory, much to his surprise. But then he shrugged it off as they exited the ring together. They waved to the crowd and soon they disappeared to the curtain area. Anyone would have thought that they had put aside their differences.

But that was something that seemed very unlikely.

"Gosh, my cheekbones ache!" Kelly said as she rubbed her left cheek gingerly. "Now I see that's what I get for trying to fake a smile for people."

Cody made a laugh. "And I must say you've done well. Bravo."

Kelly rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Whatever. I'm just glad it's over."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm just happy about it as you are."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I'm still working with you and I don't like one this bit, especially where I have to follow you around like a little poodle."

"Well in that case, if that's how you feel, want a dog biscuit?"

Kelly gritted her teeth with annoyance. "I can't stand you!"

"Well I can't stand you either," Cody said frankly. "But guess what? We're working together now. So we'll just have to live with it whether we like it or not.

"Well_ I_ know for sure that I _don't_ like this one bit!"

Cody made a shrug. "Oh well. C'est la vie." **(A/N: pronounced say la vee and it means 'that's life.' in case anyone wants to know lol.)**

"Whatever," Kelly mumbled. She began to quicken her pace so as to walk on ahead of him.

"Good night then."

Kelly stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at Cody with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Did you just say good night to me?"

"Did I say good night Kelly? Of course I didn't. So obviously I wasn't talking to you. But to make you feel better…good night Kelly!"

The blonde diva made a groan out of frustration and turned at her heel to walk away. She despised her new role and wished she could get out of it. Kelly went into the women's locker room to get her personal belongings.

"Hey Kelly," Maria greeted her with a smile. "Cody was really impressive out there."

"Oh yeah he was," said Kelly, refraining from rolling her eyes at the mention of his name. He was impressive in the ring but she wouldn't admit it; especially to Cody Rhodes himself. As long as he could keep up with the winning streak then that her role as his manager should run smoothly for her.

"By the way your phone was making noises just a while ago."

"Oh yeah?" Kelly asked. "Maybe I got a text message."

Kelly opened the front pocket of her bag and took out her cell phone. She had gotten one text message that read:

_Call me when you get this._

Kelly made a smile and looked up at Maria. "Thanks for letting me know. That was my boyfriend."

"Oh okay. So you're heading out now?"

"Yep," said Kelly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Kelly took her bag and waved goodbye to Maria before stepping out of the locker room on her way to the parking lot. She dialed the numbers on her cell phone to call her boyfriend Mike.

_Hey babe. _

"Hey Mikey!" Kelly said sweetly. "I got your text."

_Good. I saw on TV and you look hot._

She giggled madly. "Thank you. So where are we going tonight?"

_I was just thinking that we should stay at the hotel and just relax._

"But I'm getting off early. I mean I just--"

_I'm exhausted, okay? I don't feel like going anywhere. _

Kelly sighed. "Okay then. Well I'll see you soon then."

She hung up. So much for planning a night out and leaving the arena early….

He had already disappointed her so many times already when she wanted to do things that she wanted to do with him. But did she ever complain? No she didn't.

At least she could still spend some time with Mike right?

----------------

"Hey I'm back," Kelly announced as she entered the hotel room she and her boyfriend were sharing. Mike looked up to see his girlfriend putting her bags down and he switched off the television. He stood up from the bed with a smirk on his face and walked over to her to greet Kelly with a kiss.

"I'm glad you are. I miss you."

"I miss you too," said Kelly and beamed. "So you said we're gonna relax tonight?"

"I sure did," Mike said in a seductive manner.

"Well guess what? I got some DVD's! I know how much you love horror movies so I thought that we--"

"I'm not in the mood for movies tonight."

Kelly scoffed. She couldn't believe that he wasn't up to it. She forced out a laugh.

"What? Come on Mikey! It's not like you to turn them down like that!"

"No really I'm not into the movies now okay?"

"But--"

Mike placed his finger on her lips to cut her off at her sentence.

"But nothing," said Mike and made another smirk. "Besides I have something in mind."

"And that is?" Kelly asked. She felt her body shivering as he ran his hand up her leg and up to her thigh. She didn't have to ask. She already knew what was on his mind. Kelly closed her eyes as she tried to maintain her composure as she felt his hot breath in her ear.

"I think you know the answer to that."

He began to suck at her ear and then his lips soon traveled down to her neck. Kelly was at an uncomfortable position where she was going to do something that she didn't want to do now. She pushed him away before he could make an attempt to undress her top.

"No please don't," said Kelly. "I can't do this."

By her words, Mike got frustrated and he wasn't going to take a 'no' for an answer.

"What's that? You can't do this?"

Kelly took a few steps back from him. She was scared by the cold glare he was giving her at that moment. He didn't give her the time to make a response to his question as he grabbed her right wrist and in an instant, the pain had return with a spark.

"Mikey no!" Kelly cried. The pain came from that same bruise on her wrist. It didn't get the time to heal properly. And now it was burning hotly and soon tears streamed out from her eyes. "Please let go. It hurts! Please let go Mikey!" 

"Well you should have thought of that before you told me no!"

"I'm sorry Mikey! I really am. Please let go!"

He let her go at last. Kelly looked at the bruise and it was turning redder than before by the tightness of his grip. Kelly tried to hold back her tears but the pain couldn't be ignored that easily.

"I'm sorry too," said Mike and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. "I just want to be close to you. There's nothing wrong with that right?"

Kelly shook her head and then said in a broken voice. "Of course not."

"Then just let me. Just let me be close to you."

Kelly made a small smile for him and then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. Mike lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and soon she was looking into his grey eyes. As Kelly looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but to feel insecure around him….

"I love you Kelly," he said.

But why would she feel this way? He loved her. He said it right from his own mouth. That was all what she wanted to hear from him. Kelly smiled at him.

"I love you too Mikey."

**A/N: Please review. I want to be sure if I should continue on with this story or not. Thanks again for reading.**


	3. Sinking Down Bottom

**Thanks to xAttitudex and rory21 for the reviews. I love ya both! Lol! I hope to get more reviews but whatever….what many I get is what I get lol. Anyways, happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – Sinking Down Bottom**

Kelly woke up the next morning feeling…bare. It was a feeling out of misery and emptiness. She began to wonder why she was feeling this way. It wasn't like something went wrong…or that was she had lead herself to believe.

She slowly turned to the other side of the bed, only to find a ruffled pillow and half rolled up white sheets. Mike wasn't there beside her to give her a good morning kiss to start off the day. She sat up on her bed and looked around for him.

"Mikey? Mikey?"

There was no answer. There was not a sound of the water running from the shower either. So that would mean that he had already left the room. She began to wonder why he left so early until she remembered something that made her slapped her palm onto her forehead.

"Oh no!"

She shot up from the bed quickly with the white sheet wrapped around her before she head inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

------

"Here's your drink sir," said the waitress with a smile as she placed a glass of orange juice to the right of Cody.

"Thank you," said Cody with a small smile. He took a sip of his drink before he went back to this train of thought once more. He couldn't help but to think about this match last night. Yes, it was true that he won fair and square, but there were times when he was not totally satisfied about his performance.

_I'm still not good enough. _

And that was what dreaded him so much. Despite the fact that the guys back in the locker room told him in person that he had done well, the young rookie had thought otherwise.

"Yo Cody," said a voice and a waving hand appeared over his face. "Are you here?"

Cody got startled a bit by the sudden gesture appearing out of nowhere but then as he looked up at the person to see who was talking to him, a chuckle was made.

"Yes I am. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"I thought so," said Brian Kendrick. He chuckled. "I see that you're eating alone. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Be my guest."

"Thanks," Brian beamed. He took his seat and placed his plate of food down. He called the waitress over to get a hot chocolate for him.

"So how is Paul doing?" Cody asked. He knew that Brian was always with his best friend Paul London.

"He's fine," said Brian. "His knee is getting better he said, so he should be back in a few weeks or so."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too. So are you training today?"

"Yes I am actually. Are you?"

"Yep. Since we're both going, you wanna go together?"

"Sounds fine by me."

"Awesome," said Brian. He got his beverage from the waitress and he thanked her for it with a smile. "Oh and I must comment you on your match last night. You were great!"

"Oh…right. My match. Right."

He wasn't at all happy about it. He could have done so much better.

"What's up man? You okay?" Brian asked with concern.

"Not really," Cody said simply with a sigh. He took up his glass of juice and took a sip.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked.

Cody gulped down the juice before responding to his question. "Everything."

"What exactly do you mean by 'everything'?"

Cody sighed. "It's just….."

Brian waited for him to continue. "Go on."

Cody made a sign again. "You know what? Forget it. You won't understand."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Cody simply shrugged as if to reconsider the idea of telling him anyway.

"Okay fine. I'm just being troubled by my wrestling ability."

"How come? You're doing good! I just told you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. But I on the other hand, think otherwise."

"What? You mean to say that you're not good enough?"

Cody raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you psychic?"

"Of course not!" said Brian with a roll of the eyes. "Although it would be cool to have that kind of power…"

"So I was right then?" Cody smirked.

Brian laughed. "But seriously I'm not psychic! Anyways, off that topic…why would you say that you're not good enough?"

"I'm just not."

"Oh come on, don't say that or you'll bring yourself down."

Cody said nothing. He looked away in a dreamily manner before saying,

"I'm already down Brian. I've already hit down bottom…."

-----

"Well finally someone decides to come down to meet me here."

She knew that he would be upset for waking up late. Mike wasn't at all pleased to be sitting at the table alone nor was he at all pleased to coming down to the see his girlfriend table two hours after he got there.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Kelly said apologetically. "I didn't realize how late it was and---"

"You know what?" Mike cut her off abruptly with a hand held up to her face. "Just save it. I don't want to hear any more excuses okay? You know today's the football match and you know that we have to get to the stadium early."

"I know Mikey. I know. But---"

"But nothing okay? You have any idea how long it takes to get to the stadium from here? Two hundred and fifty miles! That's nearly a three hour journey and the game starts at one!"

"I know. I know."

Mike scoffed. "Well if you _do _already know then why you have to mess up huh? You can never get anything right!"

Kelly was taken aback by his harsh verbal attack and stared back at him disbelievingly.

"Oh don't you look at me like that," said Mike. "You know it's true."

"I said I was sorry and I still am! How much do you want to hear?"

Without warning, Mike stood up from his seat suddenly and grabbed her by the wrist. "Did you just yell at me?"

Of course at the moment Kelly couldn't think twice about how she was going to respond but the sharp sting from her bruise had done it for her

"Mikey no!!!!!!"

"Will you shut it?!" Mike hissed. "There are people watching us!"

There were people watching them oddly and Mike simply smiled at them and made a slight wave at them.

"Sorry about that. She's not feeling herself today.

Soon her eyes began to sting her and her throat slowly went sore.

"I'm sorry…."

"I don't want to hear you so just save it alright? Let's go."

He dragged her out of the restaurant and Kelly had to follow unwillingly to the parking out.

"But wait I haven't eaten yet," Kelly said.

"Well that's what happens when you wake up late."

"So you ate without me?"

"You expect me to wait for you? Mike made a laugh. "Ha, what a joke."

"But I'm hungry!"

"You'll get something on the way. I'm sure we can find a McDonald's or something. So you'll have to wait okay? We've got to go!"

"But I---"

Then there was an angry look in her eyes that made her wish that she should have not said anything else. But it was already too late as he made sure his grip around her wrist got tighter.

"Ow!! That really hurts, stop it!!" Kelly cried in desperation.

"Either you shut up or you'll suffer. Got that clear?"

Kelly had not choice but to agree with him so he could let go of her wrist as she walked up to their rental car. She tended to her bruise while the pain was burning like hot fire. The bruise was starting to get worse than before as it was starting to show bright red.

_What have I done to deserve this?_

As she looked at her bruise, tears flowed out from her eyes as she followed him to the car.


	4. Without The Makeup On

**A/N: Thank you to: hardyfan22, Sammeh, xAttitudex, rory21 and Lucky Brayden for the reviews.**

**Feedback on this chapter will be greatly appreciated. Happy reading.**

**--**

**Chapter 4 – Without the Makeup On**

"_You can do this, son. I know you can…because I have faith that you can accomplish all things. I believed in you Cody. You have come this far and I couldn't have been more proud of you as a trainer and as your father. You go out there and show the world that you've got. Be the best that you can be and don't let anybody get in the way of your dreams. You and you alone can those dreams happen. It's your time now Cody. It's time for you to shine."_

-----

A tiny voice in his head was repeating the same words his father had told him the day of his debut on Raw. His father was the reason why Cody was standing in the middle of the squared circle in the first place. He was the reason why he was blessed to have an opportunity to perform before the millions of fans around the world today.

As overwhelming as this seemed while he pictured himself performing in front of millions of screaming fans, Cody knew that this was what he wanted. He grew up with the knowledge of wrestling and of course the skills that his dad had taught him while he was a teenager.

Now at twenty two of years of age, Cody had a lot to be grateful for. He had been given the opportunity to follow in his dad's footsteps. He hoped that one day he could make a name for himself just like his dad did. He hoped to be a wwe champion one day…that would be a typical boyhood dream to any man coming into the wrestling business.

But there was one accomplishment that he wanted to do. To make his father proud.

To him, would be the biggest accomplishment of all he ever made.

But there were times when he was starting to have doubts. Though he had been training hard, he still thought that his abilities were far from perfect.

"I just don't know anymore," said Cody, letting a sigh escape from his lips. "I know that you said that I can do this…but now I don't think I can. I feel like I don't know my place anymore. I know that you believe and I'm grateful that you do… but as of right now…"

He remembered the day he told Brian Kendrick about his problem. Brian told him that he shouldn't bring himself down or it wouldn't help boost his self-esteem.

But Cody couldn't help it. How could stop degrading himself when he thought that he still wasn't good enough?

His thoughts went back to his father again. He had always been the charismatic one. Cody Rhodes, however, was completely the opposite.

He sighed again before staring down at his feet. "I don't believe in myself."

**-----**

Looking into the rear view mirror, Kelly had a major problem to worry about. It was a fact that she had to find a way to hide this dark purple color that was encircling her right eye.

_I cannot go into the arena like this._

She was determined to not let this bruise be exposed in public. She was supposed to look pretty and not ugly, or in her case, that was what this nasty bruise was making her feel.

Grabbing her bag from the passenger seat, she pulled out a huge pair of huge shades and put them on just as she was going to leave.

They should help in hiding her black eye for a little while until she could use her makeup to cover it.

Kelly entered into the women's locker, only to let out a sigh of relief when she discovered that it was empty. Now she could use the bathroom and apply the makeup.

She wasted little time to dump her bags by her locker and slipped into the bathroom to get her problem solved. She stood by the sink and stared into the mirror in front of her.

She was scared. She was scared of what she was about to see.

Slowly she removed the shades and stared into the mirror once more. Her reflection was staring back at her and instantly, this horrific bruise forced her to remember how it got there…

-----

_He hadn't returned since he went out to a club last night. She tried to phone him so many times but all her calls went straight into voice mail. She couldn't sleep at all, not knowing where he was and what could have happened to him._

_Suddenly a click was made and Mike appeared behind the door. "Good morning baby!"_

_Apparently his big smile didn't help matters. How come he appeared so relaxed and content?_

"_Where have you been?!" Kelly yelled. Clearly she was livid._

"_I was staying over at my friend's place." Mickie made a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal._

"_You could have at least call me and tell me something. I was worried sick! Do you have any idea what you have done to me?"_

"_Okay now first of all I don't like the fact that you're yelling at me."_

"_Well excuse me for being so damn caring! I couldn't sleep last night not knowing where you are…and now you've come here and acted as if nothing happened."_

_Mike laughed. "Nothing happened. What is up with you?"_

_Kelly shook her head and scoffed. "I can't believe you. Don't you even care about my feelings?"_

"_Look Kelly, you always worry too much. Why don't you trust me?"_

"_I'm not saying that I don't," said Kelly. "But Mikey, I've been worrying over you for the whole night! No calls, no texts…no…"_

_Then a ringing sound was made, cutting Kelly off at her sentence._

"_Oh I have to take this," he said, looking into screen of his cell phone. "Be right back."_

_Before she could spill another word, the phone was already on his ear and he disappeared behind the door again._

_Now she was getting more frustrated that he didn't explain himself properly. What she hated most was the fact that she was always the one that had to take in any harsh comments that were thrown in her way and couldn't back herself for that. _

_She was getting sick of this._

_So Kelly marched toward the door and then, standing on her tip toes, she peered through the hole. He was still on his cell phone._

"_I just wish he could hang up that stupid phone and talk to me!" she thought. _

_But then her wish was reconsidered when she heard bits of the conversation that capture her attention instantly._

"_Yeah, it was a pretty wild night for the both of us."_

_Us? So he was with someone the entire time he was away?_

_No, it couldn't be. Kelly tried to convince herself that she heard wrong. She pressed her ears against the door and tried to listen harder._

_She heard him chuckling. "Uh huh, yeah. I just got back to the hotel actually. Aw I know, I know. I was going to wake you up and tell you but you looked so cute sleeping that I just couldn't allow myself to do that."_

_That was it. She felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart._

"_You miss me? Well, I miss you too."_

_She felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. No, this could not be happening to her. She didn't want to believe it. Any of it._

"_Hey I have to get going now so expect a call from me. Alright cool. See ya."_

_Unfortunately to Kelly's dismay, a sound of a kiss in the end confirmed her nightmare._

_Her blue eyes were still staring back at the door as she backed away from the door. She was determined to not let the tears fall no matter how tempting it would be._

_Mike appeared back into the room once more. "Yeah, I'm back."_

_She placed her hands on her hips and made a frown. "Important call I presume?"_

"_Not really. Just someone from work that's all."_

_The blonde diva was tempted to make a scoff but she refrained herself from doing so._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Uh huh. Let's order some room service, I'm starving!"_

_Kelly watched him picked up a menu from the dressing table and began to study it. She decided to take a few moments before speaking up._

"_So where exactly were you last night?"_

"_I already told you," he said, not bothering to look up. "I was at a friend's."_

_She scoffed. "Yeah you said that…but you didn't specify as to who it was."_

_His attention was no longer on the menu. Instead, it was onto her now._

"_Does it matter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her._

"_When it comes to your whereabouts, then yes it does."_

"_Are you trying to play detective or something?" Mike chuckled with amusement. _

"_I suppose I am…" Now she folded her arms. "But I only asked just a simple question really. I don't see why you're avoiding it."_

_His eyes narrowed. "I'm not."_

_Kelly could sense that this was a lie also but the sudden change of tone in his voice. He was starting to get frustrated with her. _

"_Well then tell me who this friend is. Give me a name. That's all I'm asking."_

_He simply stared at her, not giving her the answer she requested. Kelly scoffed in disbelief when he simply walked pass her to the dressing table, picking up a jug of water and began to pour himself a glass._

"_Aren't you going to answer me?" Kelly inquired._

"_There is nothing for you to know," he said, filling the glass before placing the jug back down._

_She watched him took a sip of glass. Then she decided to ask him another question...to test his reaction._

"_Have you been cheating on me?"_

_A jet of water was sputtered to the carpeted floor suddenly. Mike looked back at her with shock. "Okay now, whoa! Where the hell did that come from?!"_

_Kelly wasn't little time to reveal how she knew about this._

"_I overheard you talking on the phone. You were with some girl right? Is that your 'friend' that you stayed with last night?"_

_There was a dead silence, an unkind atmosphere to be in. Kelly just stared at him while he hadn't said a word._

"_So I was right then?"_

"…_You have it all wrong."_

"_Ha! Do you know how pathetic that sounded?! I just heard having your 'sweet-talk' with some bimbo and know you're trying to deny it!"_

_His fists began to tighten as he was fuming with anger. How dare she yell at him like that?_

_He couldn't take anymore of this lashing. He had to take charge. And take charge now._

"_So who is she huh?" Kelly demanded. "Answer me! Who is--"_

_Unfortunately for her, she wasn't prepared of what was to come._

_He charged toward her and before she could do anything, he had already gotten her by the throat and thrust her against the wall. The blonde diva shrieked as fear got the best of her._

"_You think that I'll let you run your mouth, huh?!"_

"_Please let me go…" She felt a sharp pain in her as he tightened his hands around it. "Please Mikey you're hurting me…"_

"_Well maybe you should have thought of that before you lashed out at me! No one and I mean no one lashes at me!"_

_Kelly looked at him in the eyes. Those same brown eyes she once loved…and now afraid of. This wasn't the man she fell in love in. No he wasn't._

_He was becoming a monster._

_She tried to form a sentence but she couldn't as she was gasping heavily for air.. "Please…I can't…can't breathe…"_

_At last she had gotten her wish but not out of sympathy. He shoved her away rather harshly. Kelly held her hand to her throat as she coughed and panted, desperately needed some air back. But she had no time for this as he was too quick to charge back to her._

"_No Mikey, please don't hurt me!" Kelly pleaded. She tried to use her hands as a shield but they turned out to be unless. Screams past through her lips and as quick as a lightning, she had been struck down by a balled fist, causing the blonde diva to crash onto the floor below._

-----

It was too much for her and the dark purple circle around her eye relived those memories. She couldn't stop those horrid images from popping inside her head. She wished that they would just leave her alone.

But they were too powerful to be forgotten.

Soon the warm tears were forced out of her eyes. She was crying.

"How could this happen to me?" she asked herself. "How?"

As she allowed herself to be in her vulnerable state, she had forgotten where she was.

And a sudden shriek out of nowhere proved that point.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!"

Kelly startled and unconsciously quickly turned around to Maria, who appeared to be in a state of shock.

Kelly knew the reason for this. But it was already too late to hide it.

Maria saw the black eye.

-----

"Yo Cody."

Cody was on his way back to his locker room when a voice stopped him. He frowned as he knew who the caller was. He shifted his body around to face the two superstars. The self proclaimed duo The World's Greatest Tag Team stepped up to him but the young rookie showed no fear in his face whatsoever. He could stand on his own two feet.

"Can I help you with something gentlemen?" Cody asked.

"I think you can help me actually." Shelton chuckled and then his face grew serious. "I want a rematch."

"Really?" Cody scoffed. "You just couldn't stand the fact that I beat you fair and square? That's not good sportsmanship."

"Shut up." Now Charlie Haas put himself involved. "That match last week was a total fluke! He almost had you for the three-count!"

"Yeah but he didn't pin me, did he?" Cody questioned with a smirk as he looked at Shelton who was fuming at his point. "I pinned _him_."

Shelton got into his face and a staredown was made between the two superstars. Cody remained in his place. He wasn't going to let the African American superstar provoke him.

"You better watch it 'cause he's got beef!" was Charlie's voice in the background.

"Oh yeah?" Cody asked, raising his eyebrow. "You got beef?"

"That's right," Shelton told.

"Well there's two things that you should know actually." Cody said, showing his index and middle fingers together.

"And what's that?" Shelton asked. He was still smirking.

"One, I'm a vegetarian…"

Charlie was confused. So was Shelton as his frown faded. Apparently they didn't seemed to get the pun...or that he was actuallly referring to a song.

"...and two," Cody's eyes narrowed to show how serious he was before making his last statement, "I ain't fuckin' scared of you."

That certainly wiped a smirk right out of Shelton Benjamin's face. He was going to punch him but Charlie stopped him from doing so and pushed him away. The young rookie looked on in amusement as Shelton argued with his tag team partner.

Shelton pointed a finger at the dark haired superstar while Charlie was trying hard to get him as far from Cody as possible.

"I'll see you in the ring punk!" Shelton yelled as loud as he could from afar.

"Bye bye," said Cody with a childlike wave and then they disappeared from his sights.

So the rematch was made tonight and of course he was excited for this. But he couldn't help but to be a little nervous.

"_It's your time now Cody. It's time for you to shine."_

His father's words came back to him again. Tonight he would do much better.

It's his time to shine now.

_---_

**A/N: I gotta give credit for the song 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH3! for the pun in Cody's confrontation, lol.**

* * *

**Preview for chapter 6**:

--Now that Maria sees her black eye, how is Kelly going to explain herself about it?

--Later on, while Cody prepares for his match, he finds out that answering Kelly's cellphone to be a big mistake as he gets into an argument with her boyfriend.


End file.
